Jeanette
by Secretary Squeaky
Summary: Chipmunks grow up. Life changes and so do the people they know. Sometimes they might meet those old friends and they become even better friends. But sometimes not. Sometimes those changes in a chipmunk are far too large too handle. Read and Review! :
1. Surprises

Disclaimer: I had a dream once. I dreamed that I owned Alvin and the Chipmunks/Chipette's. Then I woke. Clearly I owe nothing but the plotline.

Curious about her not mentioning Jeanette Simon finally asked what road she had taken in life. When asked that question Brittany had looked up at him and then quickly looked away. "She's a teacher and freelance photographer now," was her curt reply.

Simon nodded in response, "I always thought that she would do that."

Surprised at his response Brittany frowned. "Why?"

With a shrug Simon explained how Jeanette had always told him that she loved chemistry and science and had wanted to show others how fun it was too, so naturally he thought that she had gone on to be a chemistry professor. During his whole speech Brittany's eyes glossed over and once he finished explaining she decided to tell him what had happened.

Looking him straight in the eyes Brittany said, "Simon, Jeanette isn't a chemistry professor. In fact she couldn't be even if she wanted to, which she doesn't, trust me."

His brow furrowing in confusion Simon was about to ask what she meant by that when Jeanette herself stepped onto the balcony. "Brittany?" she asked uncertainly, "Could you help me please? I want to take Ghost on a walk but I cant get his leash untangled."

Quickly without even passing a glance at Simon, who was staring at Jeanette Brittany helped get the leash untangled. "Thank you," said Jeanette simply.

"Where are you going?" asked Brittany.

"Oh I thought I'd pay a visit to Mr. LaSalle today," was the reply. Brittany nodded. She knew Mr. LaSalle and trusted him, but before letting her sister go Brittany made sure she had her cell phone on her. "Don't worry," Jeanette replied with a small laugh, "I don't go anywhere without it. _And_ its charged. Alright Brit?"

"Yep. I'll see you later for shopping then?" asked Brittany. Jeanette nodded and headed out behind the large German Sheppard.

Simon, who was still in shock over Jeanette's new appearance could only stare at where she had stood not five minutes ago. "What? Why?" was all he able to get out. Once again he played in his head the scene he just saw. Jeanette with a leash on a huge German Sheppard that seemed to lead _her_. Jeanette not only not wearing anything purple at all-her old favorite color he remembered fondly- but in a white sundress and not in any disarray at all. In fact her white sundress had been very neat along with the black sequenced flats she wore. That was all good and fine, right? But what he really couldn't understand was the one thing that signaled to him that something was wrong. "Brittany, why is Jeanette wearing sunglasses in the house?"

Brittany sighed. It always came to that. Without so much as missing a beat Brittany looked at him straight in the eye and said, "She's blind Simon."

Shocked at the realization of something that his brain had told him earlier but he ignored Simon began chocking out questions. "What? Why? What happened?" amongst others. When she was finally able to speak Brittany held up a hand and said, "Stop Simon. It's a long story and I am not in the mood to tell it right now. How about I set up some tea instead?"

Simon looked at her, _finally_ looked at her. And was he saw shocked him no less than Jeanette's appearance. Instead of the old fiery Brittany there stood a calm woman who seemed too harrowed by life to let it get to her anymore. _She's changed too_, he thought, slightly taken aback. Seeing that she was still waiting for a reply he said, "Yeah. Sure. Tea sounds good."


	2. Tea?

Disclaimer: Do I own Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipette's? No, no and absolutely not! J

Sitting in Brittany's kitchen Simon watched as she bustled about getting the tea things together. "Why don't I help?" he suggested.

With a small smile to herself Brittany turned slightly and said, "That's alright. But thank you," and went back to getting the cinnamon buns on the table. Once she was done she sat down across from him at the small white kitchen. "The water will take a while to boil. Sorry."

"It's fine. Don't apologize," he said.

Accepting that Brittany nodded. "I'll be right back, alright?" she asked suddenly, "I want to take the laundry down."

"Sure," was his reply. "Do you want me to come with you? You know, help?"

"No that's alright," she replied quickly. Too quickly, Simon noted. "It'll take only a few minutes. You'll be fine here?"

"Yeah," he said.

"You sure?" she asked, hovering a bit between sitting and standing.

"Yes, Brittany, I'll be fine," he said with a small smile. Finally believing him that she didn't need to be in the kitchen with him Brittany left. Watching her walk out of the room Simon thought back to how the two of them met again. It had been early, really early on Monday morning, he remembered.

_His thoughts filled with Dave's recovery from his surgery Simon wasn't able to sleep. So he did the what he usually did when he couldn't sleep and went for a run. iPod blasting music into his ears, heart racing, and feet pounding he ran his New York neighborhood with a seldom found enthusiasm. So lost in his thoughts was Simon that he didn't even notice that there was someone in front of him until he had nearly ran her over. "Oh!" he exclaimed, a bit shocked, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" _

_The other person nodded and said something. Not being able to understand what they were saying he looked at her quizzically. "I'm sorry, I don't understand," he began. The other person pointed to her ears. "Oh! Right," he said blushing in understanding embarrassment. Once the other person saw that he had taken them out they said, "I said, its fine. I probably should have been paying more attention." _

_Simon nodded, "Yeah me too. Are you alright though?"_

"_Yeah of course," replied the stranger. Apologies distributed and accepted the woman was about to turn to continue her run when Simon noticed something very familiar about her. Hoping he was right he asked, "Brittany? Brittany Miller?"_

_Puzzled, the girl nodded. "Yes," she replied slowly, "Who are you?"_

"_You don't remember me?" asked Simon. Then shaking his head as if he just answered his own question he said, "Of course not. Its been too long." Seeing that she was still confused Simon smiled and pointed at himself, "I'm Simon. Seville." _

_Understanding dawned on Brittany and her mouth nearly opened in shock. "Simon Seville?" she asked, "No way. When I last saw him he was-" she trailed off looking for the right word._

"_Nerdier?" Simon provided the word for her. She nodded and Simon smiled. Shrugging he said, "Well things change. And apparently so have you. If I remember correctly it used to be if you ran into someone you would tell them to watch where they were going. Or, rather, yell at them."_

_Blushing at the memory of how many times she'd done that Brittany looked down. "Well as you said, things change." _

_With a chuckle Simon nodded. "Yeah. Oh, I was going to pick up breakfast. Want to come with me? My treat seeing as I ran into you."_

_Brittany looked up. "But I was the one that ran into you," she said with a pout. "So I should be the one treating." _

_At that Simon laughed out loud and several people who were walking stopped to look. Looking at Brittany's face he stifled his laugh and said, "Sorry. You really have changed though. The old Brittany would have-"_

"_Demanded you treat her," Brittany said, "Yes I know." _

"_Alright. Alright. No need to get defensive," Simon said. "So do you want to pick up breakfast or not?"_

_With a smile and nod Brittany motioned that he should lead on. "But I'm buying my own." _

_With a frown Simon turned to her to deny that she should but Brittany shut him up with a curt, "I ran into you too remember? So lets not argue about this. How about," here she paused as if testing her idea first, "How about you just tell me what you've been doing?"_

_Simon nodded, "Alright, so long as you tell me all about you too. Ok?" Brittany smiled. "Deal."_

_With the slowly rising sun behind their backs Simon and Brittany reminisced about when they were little and talked about what they have been up to lately. Brittany told Simon about how she had become a fashion designer as she had always dreamed of being, while Simon told Brittany about him buying out Jett Records after they nearly had to sell their shirts. Brittany laughed at his story of Ian Hawke coming into the building on his knees begging for a job. Any job. _

"_So did you give it to him?" she asked while they were standing in line to order. _

"_Yeah," Simon smiled, "Although I don't think it was what he had in mind." _

"_Oh?" prompted Brittany. _

"_Yeah," said Simon, pausing to order. "Because I don't think he thought he would be a junior garbage collector." _

_Brittany laughed out loud at that one. Once she had picked up her order she followed Simon to a table. "Junior garbage collector?"_

_Simon shrugged as he sat down, "I don't trust him." _

"_Who would? Hmmm, this is good." she said. _

_Simon smiled, "So what about you're sisters what are they up to? How's Miss Miller?" _

_Brittany looked at him and then looked off as if remembering something. Once done chewing she said, "Well Eleanor is still in California with Miss Miller. She has her own show on there, Cooking Made Easy. You might have heard of it," she paused, "And Miss Miller, well, she's as good as you expect." _

_Frowning Simon asked, "What do you mean? If its too hard you don't have to tell me. I mean we only just-"_

"_She had cancer."_

"_Oh," was all Simon could say. "I'm sorry." _

_Brittany smiled a small smile that was so far off Simon wasn't even sure she was with him anymore. Then as if snapping back out of a trance she said, "Well, that's the past. She's better now so we can all thank our lucky stars, right?" _

"_Yeah," Simon agreed as he dug into his own meal. _

_They ate in silence for a few minutes when Brittany asked, "So how's Alvin? And Theodore?" _

_Simon looked up in surprise that she would ask that. After all her and Alvin's last breakup wasn't the cleanest. "Well, you know the usual," he said vaguely. _

"_Usual?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow at this. "Simon I don't care about the breakup. It's been how many years since then?" _

"_Seven," he replied. Then slowly he said, "Well, if you're so curious. Alvin is fine. Last I checked he was doing pretty good as a talent scout in Jett Records and opening his club. And Theodore works as top chef in the Four Seasons." _

_Brittany nodded. "Wow. He really made it huh? Theodore is expected, but Alvin?"_

_Simon smiled at her surprise. "Well he isn't stupid. Just needed motivation." _

"_And I guess he got it with his club?" asked Brittany. _

_Simon laughed. "No, that's just for fun. He's doing pretty good as a talent scout. You done?" _

"_Yeah, let me just order again."_

_Simon looked at her. "Why? Still hungry?" _

_Brittany shook her head. "No, I'm popping in to see Jeanette and since she only lives a couple of blocks down this place, and I was stopping in anyway, I thought I'd get her breakfast." Simon smiled at the memory of how forgetful she used to be. Once Brittany had gotten the breakfast he said, "I'm guessing she still forgets easily?" _

_With a small smile Brittany nodded, "Yep. She still does. Oh this is her building. I'll see you later?" _

_In response Simon just cocked his head. "You're not telling me something," he said, "And I want to know why."_

_Feigning a surprised smile Brittany said, "What do you mean? I am hiding absolutely nothing."_

_"Then why did you avoid the subject of Jeanette?" he asked. _

_"Well, because, you see," Brittany struggled for an answer. Her thoughts were all in jumble as to how to answer him. Simon, seeing that he had caught her decided to just cut to the chase. _

_"Why don't you let me say hi to her?" he suggested. _

_Brittany didn't reply for a minute, then finally said, "Really Simon it's great you want to see her but I doubt that she'll see you." _

_Frowning he opened his mouth to say something, "-"_

A shrill whistling drown out the rest of his thoughts. Getting up he turned off the stove so that the tea kettle would stop its shrill shrieking. Seeing that Brittany hadn't come back yet he began working on the tea. As he worked only one thought came to his mind. _No wonder Brittany said that she doubted Jeanette would see me_, he thought somberly.

Just then Brittany came in. "Oh!" she said, "You didn't have to do that. I could have gotten it."

Simon smiled at her. "It's alright," he told her, "I actually don't get to do this as much as I like so when there's an opportunity,"

Brittany laughed at that. " Oh, so you like making tea?" she asked mischievously. Simon nodded and gave her her tea.

"Alright, now," he said once again sitting down, "Spill. What happened with Jeanette?"

Brittany sighed. He wasn't going to let it go, she could tell. "Can't it wait, Simon?" she asked, tired all of a sudden. "In fact," she suggested, "Why don't you have Jeanette tell you?"

To Simon's surprise there was no vehemence in her voice. Just exhaustion. "Brittany, when was the last time you had proper sleep?"

"Last night," was her curt reply.

"No," Simon replied as he stood up, "It wasn't. Don't lie Brittany. I've always seen though you remember. Now Jeanette is on a walk, for how long?"

Resided, Brittany said, "Till five."

"Good," Simon said, "That way you get about a six hour nap. No don't argue. I haven't seen you in years but I can tell you haven't had it the easiest. Now come on. It's nap time."

"You're not going to back down are you?" Brittany asked. With a smile Simon shook his head.

"Never. Now come on. It's Saturday, I don't have anything to do, and you're tired. If it's housework and Jeanette you're worried about have a team of bored housekeepers I can call on. So don't worry." By the time he had finished his little speech he was already on the second floor and in had carried Brittany to her room. "So are you satisfied, Miss Worry-wart?"

With a small laugh Brittany lifted her hands up in a show of submission. "Alright, Mr. Darcy, alright. I see that I can persuade you otherwise so I'll go."

Simon smiled. "Good."


	3. Alvin

**Disclaimer: **I called the Witch Doctor and asked him if I could own Alvin and the Chipmunks. His reply? A big fat NO! I guess I still don't own them

**A/N: **To those of you who are reading I am sorry I cant tell you what happened to Jeanette. Yet. Keep reading and find out(these are filler-type, but important, chapters.)

* * *

Once he was sure that she wouldn't try to run away as soon as he left the door Simon headed downstairs. To his surprise Jeanette was there, with Ghost at her feet and a cup of tea in her hands. "I'm guessing that you finally got her to bed?" she asked.

Simon nodded but then realized that she couldn't see it. "Yes," he replied, "Brittany still has her spirit."

Jeanette smiled. "That she does. Do you want tea or anything?"

"No that's alright," Simon replied, "Actually I wanted to ask you something."

Jeanette shrugged, "Shoot."

"Well, what would you say if I decided to get my team to remodel your house a little? Not that it's ugly. Or anything. Just, worn. And-and, you know I thought I'd help do something about it s-since I have time?" Simon asked cautiously. He wasn't sure on how to go about doing something like this because of the way people responded differently to help. _Or charity, as some call it_, he thought.

But Simon shouldn't have worried. Jeanette was all for it, and in fact, she said, she'd help supervise it. Simon was firmly against it until she stopped his worrying for her safety with a firm, "Brittany is the same way. Worries too much. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I've lost all my other senses too. Please Simon?"

Simon had never been able to resist Jeanette, not even at his firmest. Too much like Theodore, he mussed. So in the end when he had relented. But on one condition.

"Someone has to be with you. And not Ghost. Someone human. Alright, Netta?" he asked, hoping that by calling her by her favorite nickname she would be more willing. But once again he didn't have to worry. Jeanette, out from under her sisters protective-and sometimes overprotective-and watchful eye agreed without hesitation. _After all_, she thought, _I don't think Simon would be able to find someone like Brittany now could he?_

After agreeing to the 'remodel' Simon called for his 'team' to arrive he and Jeanette settled in to talk about how to best improve the property. They were still deep in conversation when the 'team' arrived. The head of it knocked on the front door, and Jeanette went to answer the door. "Yes?" she asked.

The man at the door lowered his sunglasses as he scrutinized her. "Are you Ms Miller?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "Are you the team that Simon called?"

"That I am, ma'am," replied the man, "May I come in?"

Jeanette accented and led him down the hallway to the living room. Once in the living room she stood back to let him enter, and moved her head slightly. Simon, who by now realized that that was her silent question of where someone was stood nosily up. "Alvin, you do always show up in unexpected places," he noted. Alvin shrugged at he took off his sunglasses.

"Well, you know," he said airily, "Brittany needs help and as always I-"

"Right," interrupted Simon, "You're always there. Admit it, you were bored."

Alvin laughed at that. "Fine," he said, "I admit it. I was bored. So what's the dish on this one?"

Simon smiled in amusement. "You always were one to be blunt," he said_. Or, more properly, tactless_, he thought to himself. " 'The dish'," Simon continued, "Is this is a great house that needed a little reviving and I want to do something for Brittany." _And Jeanette_, he silently added.

"Oh, ok," said Alvin. "Where do I begin?" Alvin rubbed his hands together gleefully, looking not a little like an evil genie who was hatching some dastardly plot. Simon laughed at his enthusiasm. "Soon, Alvin. But first I'd like you to meet an old friend. Jeanette?"

Hearing Simon's voice Jeanette looked towards where the sound of his voice was. Simon smiled and, in a sign that Ghost should lead Jeanette towards him and Alvin, Simon patted his thigh. Ghost smiled a doggy smile and with a wag of his bushy white tail led Jeanette towards where Simon and Alvin were standing. "Alvin," Simon said formally, "I'd like you to meet Jeanette Miller. Netta, this is Alvin Seville. You might remember him."

Alvin, his mouth agape at the way Jeanette look tried not to stare. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Miller," he said, echoing Simon's formal tone. "How are you on this fine day?" With a sweeping bow he took Jeanette's hand and kissed it.

Looking at the general area where Alvin's voice came from Jeanette smiled cautiously. "Hello Alvin," she said.

Simon smiled as he beckoned his housekeeper, Mrs. Rainnolds towards their group. "Jeanette, this is Mrs. Rainnolds. She is my housekeeper."

Mrs. Rainnolds, smiled as she approached Jeanette. She stooped and petted Ghost a little, but Ghost didn't move a muscle. "You're a good dog," she complimented, "It's a pleasure to meet you Jeanette. I'm Mrs. Rainnolds." Before Jeanette could answer Mrs. Rainnolds had taken Jeanette by the hand and was shaking it. Ghost, not liking the situation he was seeing, bared his teeth and growled slightly.

Alarmed at his reaction Jeanette stooped next to him and began to whisper soft words to calm him down. Once he was thoroughly convinced that Mrs. Rainnolds was a friend he smiled his doggy smile and licked her hand, as if in apology to his behavior. "That's quiet alright," she said smiling at him, "Jeanette if you don't mind I'd love to show you some of the fabrics. That is, if you don't mind my long descriptions."

With a smile Jeanette nodded, "Thank you." Needing no further encouragement Mrs. Rainnolds led her towards the part of the living room where the team had left the samples.

Making sure that Jeanette and Mrs. Rainnolds were thoroughly occupied Alvin cornered his brother. "What's going on Simon?" he hissed.

Simon shook his head. "Not here," he mouthed. Ignoring Alvin's seething on being left out Simon called to Mrs. Rainnolds that if he were needed he was showing Alvin the garden. Outside Alvin looked at Simon and said, "Well?"

"Well what, Alvin?" Simon asked in a bored tone. "Don't you like the garden? Roses are lovely this time of year aren't they?"

"Simon," Alvin said, "I meant what's up with Jeanette? Since when does she wear sunglasses in a house?"

Pausing in between smelling a particularly lovely pink rose Simon said as nonchalantly as possible, "Since she went blind." Alvin, not sure that he heard Simon properly said, "I wasn't kidding Simon."

Standing up Simon replied that he wasn't kidding either. Alvin's first reaction to that fact that Jeanette really couldn't see was much like Simon's. He kept stuttering out questions until Simon put up a hand to silence him. "I don't know Alvin. Brittany never told me a thing other than that. Look, I want to help Brittany, do her a favor, and Jeanette does too, but I promised Brittany that I wouldn't let Jeanette help with this. That's where you come in," Simon stopped and looked at Alvin. He hoped to dear heaven that Alvin would, for once, be quick enough to get the general meaning of Simon's words.

Luckily for Simon Alvin caught on quickly. "You mean," he said, "You want me to get Jeanette out of the house so that when Brittany comes back Jeanette doesn't seem to have done anything?"

"Exactly," Simon said with a sigh of relief, "Will you help?"

Alvin smiled deviously. "Does this mean that I can take her anywhere but the house?"

"Yes, Alvin," Simon replied. Then, as if figuring out what Alvin was thinking he said, "No, Alvin. No. Brittany would kill you and then me. Don't even think it."

"Too late," Alvin said gleefully, "Already thought it. But are you sure?"

"Yes, Alvin. Don't. Take her and Ghost somewhere else. Like the park or a museum,"

Alvin cocked his head as if he was thinking about what Simon said. Finally, after what, to Simon, seemed forever he nodded. "Alright. The park it is."

"Good," Simon smiled at Alvin.

Back inside the house Mrs. Rainnolds was entertaining Jeanette with tales of her grandsons antics. The two women were so busy laughing at the things that the young child could get himself into that they didn't notice that Simon and Alvin had come back inside the house. "I see that the team has started working already," Simon remarked.

Caught off guard Jeanette jumped a little causing Ghost to glare at Simon. "Sorry, Ghost," Simon said. Ghost didn't give any sign that he heard Simon and only turned towards Jeanette. In her turn Jeanette smiled and accepted Simon's apology.

Alvin, by now feeling left out butted in Jeanette and Simon's small talk to say that the weather was especially good that day. "So good in fact," he remarked with affected casualty, "That I would love to go to the park but, I don't know where it is. Do you think you could show me the way, Netta?"

At Alvin's question Jeanette smiled. "Let me guess," she said looking at where she though Simon might be, "Simon wanted me out of the house so he put you up to this?"

Alvin had the decency to look sheepish and hung his head. "Yeah," he said. At his admitting it Jeanette laughed.

"At least you admit it," she smiled, "Well, then, since you don't know where the park is I guess we have to show you. Right Ghost?"

In response Ghost licked Jeanette's hand. Alvin, quiet surprised at her playful tone said nothing. Jeanette moved her head slightly and asked "Is anyone by the door?"

Gathering his thoughts Alvin said, "No." When he realized that she was planning on walking across the crowded room he said, "Hold on a sec. Let me lead."

Taking her hand into his Alvin half expected for Ghost to growl at him or for Jeanette to pull her hand away but when she didn't Alvin looked back at Simon. "Be back in a couple of hours, ok?"

Simon nodded but Alvin didn't see because he was already leading Jeanette across the crowded room. The way he did this made Mrs. Rainnolds and Simon smile because he was going to huge lengths to make sure that nothing was in Jeanette' way, and if it was, moved it.

"You know," Mrs. Rainnolds remarked, "I don't think I've ever seen him act so protective of anyone."

Simon nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I actually think that he could beat Brittany on the Protect-O-Meter."

Watching Alvin move a box out of Jeanette's way Mrs. Rainnolds grinned and asked, "Oh? What made you decide that?"


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in the story except for Ghost. Sadly, I mean, who wouldn't want to have Alvin or Simon?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had the most massive writers block(not that that's any excuse. Its an explanation). But here it is and I hope if you read it you'll like it. : ) **

Sun shining above their heads Alvin and Jeanette walked up the red bricked park path. Neither were sure of what to do, after all, neither had really ever talked to one another before. They really didn't want to start now. It was too late. But Alvin, knowing that Brittany as well as Simon would kill him if he made Jeanette unhappy decided to take a leap of faith.

"So, Jeanette," he began.

"Netta," she cut in.

"Huh?" Alvin looked at her curiously.

"I prefer Netta," was the simple reply.

"Oh, right," he replied, "So, do you, want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure," she smiled. Alvin, relieved that one part of this awkward day was finished asked what flavor she wanted and went to get it.

While Alvin was getting the ice cream Jeanette went over to a park bench to sit down. Meanwhile, having gotten the ice cream, Alvin turned around to give hers to her but didn't see her. Looking around he finally spotted Jeanette, and his breath caught. She was sitting beneath a large oak who's leaves were just beginning to turn, her hair waving slightly in the breeze_. No, definitely not_, Alvin chided himself. _She used to date your brother, remember?_ With a small shake of his head Alvin headed to where she was sitting. "Here," he said giving Jeanette her ice cream cone.

Taking it Jeanette smiled, "Thank you,"

"Welcome," Alvin said as he sat next to her.

In this way they sat, eating ice cream, in compatible silence, until Ghost began trying to finish up Jeanette's ice cream for her. Jeanette, laughing, bent down to let Ghost lick the rest of it up.

In curiosity Alvin said, "He doesn't act like a regular seeing eye dog. No offense, but he's more relaxed than most seeing eye dogs I've seen."

With a smile Jeanette replied, "Well, he's never been a regular dog so I don't think he should start now."

Now completely curious Alvin asked as he fed Ghost the rest of his ice cream, "What do you mean? That, is if it's not too personal." He looked at her, hoping that it wasn't.

"Not at all," Jeanette replied. Standing up she looked towards she last heard Alvin's voice come from. Picking up the cue Alvin stood up too.

"Which way?" he asked. Jeanette shrugged.

"Any way," she replied.

With that Alvin took her by the hand and led her toward the path that the sign said led to a small pond. The three walked in compatible silence until Jeanette slipped her hand out of Alvin's.

"No offense," she said. Alvin shrugged, "None taken. So about Ghost?"

"Oh, that," she smiled, "Well it's a long story. You sure you want to hear it?"

Alvin smiled, "We have time." If he was honest with himself he wasn't sure that he did want to hear about Ghost. He was just getting used to the idea of Jeanette not being able to see, and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear anything that might show him why Jeanette lost her vision. But, in an effort that a younger Alvin would not have done, Alvin decided to take the leap.

As if she was sure that he was having doubts Jeanette said, "Don't worry. It's not scary."

Laughing at her mockery Alvin said, "Oh, am I supposed to be scared?"

"Definitely," was the reply. Alvin laughed.

"So what is up with the name? Ghost?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette shrugged, "Brittany found him. He used to follow me and Brittany whenever we went out. It was weird because you couldn't hear him at all."

"Oh, is that why you call him Ghost?" Alvin asked, finally catching up as to why they called the German Sheppard Ghost. "I thought it was because he's albino," he added.

Jeanette smiled, "Actually it's because of both. See, one time Brittany and I nearly got nearly mugged but he was watching and scared the men off."

Alvin's eyebrows rose. "Wow," he said, "But why? I mean, he had to belong to someone right?"

Jeanette shook her head. "No, he didn't. Which was weird because according to Brittany, he's a beautiful dog."

"That he is," agreed Alvin. "So, you kept him, and Brittany was fine with it?"

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't she be?" Jeanette asked. "I would have needed a seeing eye dog one way or the other. And Brittany knew Ghost."

"Right," said Alvin, "But Brittany?"

At that Jeanette laughed. "I know. Weird mix isn't it?"

"No kidding. Eleanor, yeah, but Brittany?"

Again Jeanette laughed. "Where are we?" she asked.

"At the pond," Alvin replied. Then with a smiled he teased, "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. Are we on the bridge?" replied Jeanette.

"Yeah," Alvin replied.

"Cool. I always loved this part of the park," Jeanette said as she leaned against the railing of the bridge. Ghost, smiling a doggy smile at Alvin, sat down next to Jeanette's leg.

Alvin took the silent time to study her a bit more. _She definitely has changed_, he thought. Hating to ruin her peace but hoping that she would answer another question he asked.

"Brittany?"

At the sound of Alvin's voice Jeanette turned her head. "Brittany," she replied. "Let's just say that after the-accident-Eleanor couldn't handle it."

Alvin sighed. "Do you have to be so secretive?"

Jeanette smiled, "But what fun would it be if I told you outright?"

Seeing she was teasing him Alvin replied, "None, but at least you wouldn't be killing me then."

"Killing you?" asked Jeanette, her voice holding playful ring.

"Yep," he replied simply, "You're killing me with curiosity. Can't you give me a hint or anything? I mean, we used to be best friends right?"

Jeanette smiled, "No, that was Eleanor you were best friends with."

Alvin frowned, "Which is why I'm even more curious why she couldn't handle you're becoming blind. I mean if she could handle me-"

"Alvin, no offense, but you want too much," Jeanette said, "The past is the past."

Abruptly, as if the topic at hand was too much for her Jeanette said, "Do you think that Simon would mind it if we came back now?"

Without waiting for Alvin to reply Jeanette moved to walk down the bridge. Reluctantly, Alvin followed her. On the way back to the house the two didn't talk. There seemed too much that was left unsaid, too many questions that needed answering. And Alvin could tell that Jeanette was not going to answer any of them. _Well_, he thought, _two can play at that game._

Opening the door Alvin held it as Jeanette and Ghost went inside, then followed them. To his surprise in the living room Brittany and Simon sat on one of the new sofa's deep in conversation. Brittany, looking up, noticed Jeanette standing there and got up.

"You're back," she said hugging her. "With Alvin," Brittany added.

"Brittany," Simon said, as he too stood up.

With a look of exasperation Brittany said, "Don't worry. I wont yell. Much."

Alvin chuckled at that. This was still the Brittany he knew and recognized. "Brit. It's great to see you. It's been how many years?" "Not enough," was the curt reply as Brittany led Jeanette to sit on the sofa. Ghost, relieved of his seeing eye doge duties jumped up on another couch and curled up. Alvin, astonished at the dogs behavior, could only stare.

"Yes, he does that," Brittany said, rolling her eyes at Alvin. "Tea, Netta?"

At Jeanette's affirmative for tea Brittany began making it. "Don't worry, Alvin I wont bite," she said, "Why don't you sit down?"

Nervous at how nice Brittany was acting Alvin looked at Simon. In his turn Simon nodded that it was ok, Brittany wasn't going to yell. With a sign of relief Alvin sat down.

Brittany, having distributed tea to everyone said, "So, Alvin, how was the walk in the park?"

Surprised she wanted to know Alvin looked up from his tea. The look Brittany had in her eyes said that she wanted to know more than just about the walk in the park. Gulping Alvin looked at Simon, but he was of no help because Simon's gaze was only on Brittany.

_Well, Alvin_, he thought to himself_, Now you know how it feels like to be interrogated. _


	5. Beginnings of ?

**Disclaimer: Me no owny. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic's.A/N: I've been gone so long you probably thought I fell of the face of the earth, huh? Don't worry I didn't. Instead I've been working hard on this and the next couple of chapters. So without further ado, I present Chapter Five of **_**Jeanette**_**! **

With a polite smile Alvin said, "It was great. Jeanette showed me the pond. Right Jeanette?"

Jeanette, who at this time had been sitting quietly, feeding Ghost biscuits looked up. "Huh?" she asked, "Oh! Oh, yes."

At this response Brittany frowned. "Really?" she asked Alvin, "Why don't you tell me about it?"

Alvin opened his mouth to say something but all that could be heard was a cell phone jingle. After a quick look at the phone Alvin stood up. "I'd love to talk some more, but I have an important call. Excuse me."

Watching him walk out of the room Brittany huffed, "When did he get so polite?"

Simon shrugged as he drank his tea, "Who knows?" Brittany, sure that he was hiding something but didn't feel like figuring out what is was instead picked up a shopping bag that was by her.

"Oh, Netta," she said, "I saw this gorgeous dress and thought you might like it. Why don't you try it on?"

Out in the hallway Alvin was listening to the conversation. _Good, _he thought. Picking his cell up again he said, "Sorry. I didn't want anyone to overhear. So what did you learn?"

The other ends voice was muffled. "Uh huh," said Alvin, "Yeah. So nothing. She's clean. Both of them? What about the guy?" After a few more minutes of talking to the other person on the phone Alvin hung up. On the way back to the living room Alvin almost ran into Jeanette. "Oh, sorry," he quickly said.

"It's okay," Jeanette said. Looking down shyly she seemed to be gathering courage to say something. With a quick breath she asked, "What do you think? Of the dress, t-hat is."

Surprised that Jeanette would ask something like that Alvin looked at the dress. Made of lacy material and empire waist it barely reached her knees. "It's great," Alvin said, "It really looks good. Why don't you go into the living room so I can see it better?"

With a shy nod Jeanette let Alvin lead her back into the living room where Brittany and Simon were talking. "So Brittany," Alvin said as he went in, "How is it that you get Jeanette to wear these kinds of dresses?"

In response Brittany looked at Alvin and Jeanette. "You're back," she said, "Well let me see how it looks on you." Brittany walked towards Jeanette and walked around the other woman. "Jeanette," Brittany said in mock seriousness, "If you don't wear that dress to the barbeque this Sunday I will disown you."

At her tone Jeanette laughed, "Don't worry. I kind of like how its breezy and not chiffon. But I think I'll put it away for now. I don't want to get it dirty." With a tap on her leg to signal Ghost to come with her Jeanette headed to go upstairs.

As soon as Jeanette was out of hearing range Brittany rounded on Alvin. "So Alvin," she said, "What did you _really _do at the park?"

"Nothing," Alvin replied, "All we did was talk. What's the big deal about her hanging out with me Brit?"

Brit huffed, "No offense Alvin, but you're you. I don't trust you with her."

"Well, Brittany," Alvin began to retort.

But at that moment Simon came up to them and said, "That's enough Alvin. It's been a long day. Why don't we just wish Brittany a good night?" Angry that Simon took Brittany's side Alvin just pouted. But Brittany didn't waste her time in useless pouting. Instead she began yet another conversation with Simon which led to them sitting on the sofa together and ignoring the rest of the world. Walking downstairs Jeanette felt that the room had a bit of a tense atmosphere.

"Alvin?" she asked, "Did you and Brittany get into another fight?"

With a sigh Alvin said, "You could say that. She has trouble believing that noting happened when we went to the park."

"Why?"

"Well, you know. Because I'm a total player." Alvin said breezily. Jeanette laughed at his tone.

"True, true," she agreed. "But I don't think you're a player anymore."

Feeling like teasing her Alvin asked, "Oh, and what makes you say that? For all you know I could have two dates planned back to back later today."

With a smile Jeanette led him outside to the porch. "No you don't, so don't tease."

"And you know this how?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette shrugged. "Simple. If you did have two dates today you would have left by now because if I know anything, its that Alvin Seville does not just show up to a date. He makes an entrance. Oh, and besides that, its really late. Most date's become sleepovers at this point."

Alvin's' eyebrows rose at her tone. She sounded as if she was stating Darwin's Theory of Natural Selection, for Pete's sake! "You, Miss Miller," Alvin said looking at her, "Should have been a physiologist. Or some sort of scientist."

"Oh, Alvin, we already went over that. Science isn't for me, I told you already."

"Why not?" Alvin asked, "Or did I ask you that already?"

"Yes. I told you. Some things are worth not repeating."

Her tone held such a hint of finality Alvin felt helpless against it. Sighing he said, "You are so full of mystery. Why not?"

"Because, its not important. Are you really going to keep bothering me about it?"

"Yes. Why not?"

Sighing Jeanette said, "Fine. Since you put it that way, I think its boring."

Once again Alvin's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes," Jeanette said matter-of-factly, "I mean, sure I liked it, but after a while it turned out to the be same stuff over and over. So after a while I quit."

"Uh-huh," was Alvin's reply. "So why is it I don't believe you?"

Smiling Jeanette cocked her head to look at him. "You shouldn't," she said, "I lied. But enough about me. What are you doing these days?"

"Smart," teased Alvin, "changing the subject on me like that." When Jeanette didn't reply but instead just walked down the driveway and unto the street Alvin sighed. "Well," he said, "Lemme see. After college I worked in a music company as a talent scout. When Simon offered me the deal to work for his company as a scout I jumped at the chance."

Surprised Jeanette looked up at Alvin. "That's it?"

"Yeah," was the reply. "Not as interesting as you thought it would be is it?"

Laughing Jeanette replied that no it wasn't. "But you can't have told me the whole truth. I mean, that conversation I overheard was definitely not talent scout business."

Looking sheepish Alvin said, "You heard that?" Once Jeanette confirmed her answer Alvin said, "Well, see the thing is I do some undercover work too. But you cant tell anymore, ok?" Looking up at him Jeanette asked, "Undercover? Does Simon or Dave know?"

Alvin shook his head. "No," he replied. Curious he cocked his head, "Netta can you keep a secret?"

Startled at the change in subject Jeanette nodded. "Good," Alvin replied, "See the thing is," here he paused and then resumed talking but in a whisper, "I'm a narc. There was a bust that we're wrapping up."

Not sure of what to make of Alvin's confession Jeanette's eyes rounded. "That's why the mysterious conversation. But," her brow knitted in confusion, "why tell me? Why didn't you just lie when I asked?"

Alvin smiled. "Because, my dear, I plan on seeing you a lot more often, and thought you might need a good explanation."

Her eyes becoming even bigger with each passing second Jeanette said, "Are you saying what I think you're-"

"Yeah," Alvin cut in. Stepping in front of her Alvin look Jeanette's free hand with both of his. Looking deep into her unseeing eyes, now not hidden by sunglasses, "Netta, will you be my girlfriend?"

There was a pregnant pause. Alvin, sweating bullets because he wasn't sure of what her answer would be said, "Look I know it's sudden. We just met for the first time in how many years? Hell, I'm still wrapping my head around it, but I like you. A lot. In fact, my heart skips a beat each time I see you. Mush, huh?" Looking down at his feet Alvin gathered his thoughts on how to properly say things. Lifting his eyes back towards Jeanette's face Alvin opened his mouth to say something but before he could Jeanette asked. "So, if I said yes, you would be my date to the barbeque this Sunday?"

Relieved that she finally spoke Alvin released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Of, course," he said, "What kind of question is that?"

"Just checking," said Jeanette with a teasing smile.

Looking at her Alvin smiled. "Minx," he said. Before she could reply, or even think of replying, Alvin had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. Not sure of what to do for a moment Jeanette quickly recovered and kissed Alvin back, ever so slightly. That was all the permission Alvin needed and he deepened the kiss. After a while the two of them broke the kiss and looked at each other. "Wow," Jeanette said after a very long pause.

"Yeah," Alvin agreed. "Do you think that we should head back?" he asked suddenly.

"Probably," Jeanette replied, "After all we don't want Brittany trying to have your head on a spike."

At the image of Brittany running after Alvin with a sharpened spike trying to get Alvin's head for it Alvin laughed. Confused at what was so funny Jeanette frowned. But Alvin couldn't explain to her because they had arrived at their destination, and sure enough Brittany was waiting for them.

"Were have you two been?" she shrieked. Behind her Simon lounged on the swing that hung from the porch roof. Seeing Jeanette's hand in Alvin's he stood up.

"Brittany," he said softly, as he wrapped his arms around Brittany's small waist, "Why don't you save the yelling for tomorrow, huh? How bout we call it a day?"

Still frowning at the couple in front of her Brittany never the less leaned back against Simon. "Fine," she said tersely, "But I get to yell tomorrow."

"Alright, you get to yell tomorrow," Simon said as he kissed her neck.

At the sight and sound of affection before them Alvin and Jeanette looked at each other. "What happened?" Jeanette asked, leaning in towards Alvin. "I thought Simon wasn't a huge fan of Brittany?" Frowning at the scene in confusion Alvin whispered back, "I'm not sure. All I know is that Brittany is acting way more lovey dovey than I have ever seen her act."

"That's a good thing right?" Jeanette asked quietly, "I mean, I never saw or heard her act like this so I don't think I can be a judge." Beside her Alvin said, "Maybe. All I know is Simon did something."

Seeing the two adults in front of the porch acting like two teenagers caught in a compromising situation Simon smiled. "Alvin, Netta," he said, "Why don't you guy's come in?"

Taking the hint the two went up the porch. Ghost, who was waiting for Jeanette to come back sat up. Walking by him Jeanette patted his head. "You're a good boy? Are you? Yes, you are," she cooed to the dog."

Watching her like a hawk Alvin said to Simon, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Simon replied. Both of them knew that that wasn't true but if Simon didn't want to admit it, then he didn't have to now. Alvin decided he'd ambush him about that latter. Right now he had a goodbye to say to Jeanette.

Pulling the girl away from the dog Alvin headed inside. Looking out the living room window Alvin saw Simon and Brittany talking and looking as in love as two teenagers. Looking at Jeanette he sighed. "What is it?" Jeanette asked.

"Well," Alvin began. He explained how he had wanted to take her out tomorrow but knew he couldn't because he would have to be with the New York PD because of the bust. Jeanette, unaffected by the obstacle of Alvin's work, shrugged. She really didn't care about that she explained, so long as Alvin kept himself safe. And showed up this Sunday to be her date for the barbeque. At her strict tone when she ordered him safe and sound on Sunday Alvin laughed.

"You know what Netta?" he asked.

"What?" she replied.

"I think that asking you to be my girlfriend was possibly the smartest thing I've done in while."

With a laugh at his 'confession' Jeanette led Alvin out the front door. "Be careful," she stage-whispered to him. Alvin replied he would be and with one last final kiss on her cheek Alvin left.

Meeting up Simon halfway down the lawn Alvin asked, "So what happened with Brittany?"

Simon, undaunted by the question asked, "So what happened with Jeanette?"

Alvin frowned. "Don't call her that," he said, "She prefers Netta."

Turning to look at Alvin as he got in the car Simon said, "You got it bad Alvin."

Alvin smiled at the remark. _So do you little brother_, he thought, after all, _why otherwise let Playboy Alvin have free reign of a day with Jeanette? _

Back inside the house Brittany was telling Jeanette all about her day with Simon. How he made lunch, how he did this, and did that. " I get it," Jeanette said, "You like him."

Frowning Brittany looked at Jeanette, "Why so snappy? I thought you didn't if I ranted about a guy."

"I don't," Jeanette replied, feigning boredom, "But I'm tired. Goodnight." With a tap to her thigh for Ghost to follow her Jeanette headed upstairs to shower and go to bed. Down at the bottom of the stairs Brittany looked up as Jeanette headed for her bedroom. Smiling she thought to herself , She's not tired. Alvin doesn't make girls tired. She's got it bad. With that thought and another about her planned date with Simon the next day Brittany headed upstairs to peaceful sleep.


	6. New Problems

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a purely fan-made work.**

Feeling a gigantic weight on her Jeanette groaned. "Get off," she said pulling the covers up over her head.

"No," giggled Brittany. Pulling the blanket off the sleeping woman Brittany grunted, "You have to get up. Come on, Netta."

"No," Jeanette mumble from underneath her pillow, "Besides don't you have work?"

"Nope," said Brittany as she got up and began jumping on Jeanette's bed and consequentially, Jeanette herself. Looking up to where Brittany might be Jeanette tried to think off something clever to say to get Brittany off of her, but all her sluggish brain could come up with was, "How can you be awake at this time of morning? You're acting like a kid who's had thirty pixie sticks and a soda."

Smiling from ear to ear Brittany plopped down half on top of Jeanette Indians-style. Sensing that she would get nowhere with Brittany if she didn't figure out what was going Jeanette sat up. "What?" she asked. Still grinning Brittany replied, "Its Wednesday."

Jeanette, still sleepy, and not at all amused at Brittany's nonsensical reply said, "So?"

"So, I don't work Wednesday's. So I planned on doing some shopping with my favorite sister."

Frowning Jeanette said, "I'm your only sister so I better be the favorite. Besides I have work starting one, you do know that right?"

With a shrug Brittany said, "Oh, I called in sick for you today. Madame Dewberry hopes that you feel better come tomorrow."

"Alright," said Jeanette carefully, "Why?"

"Why what?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Why drag me awake at-what time is it?"

"Nine," was the reply. "And I 'dragged' you away for a special reason. I need an outfit for my date tonight, and you wanted some new earrings remember?"

"Right," said Jeanette getting out of bed. Turning towards Brittany she crossed her arms and said, "So are you going to get breakfast or stare?"

With a small laugh Brittany got of the bed and started for the door. "I'll see you downstairs then. Oh and I thought we'd pick up breakfast at that cute little cafe you liked."

Looking vacantly to where Brittany was Jeanette said, "Sounds like a plan."

Once Brittany had left Jeanette turned towards her closet. Walking inside of it Jeanette ran her hand lightly over the Braille writing that identified what the item was by type and color_. Hmm_, she thought, _no not that one. Too revealing. Oh! This definitely. And this top? Hmm-yes, that's it. _Finishing up Jeanette turned to where her shoes all sat in their own little shelves. Picking out the type that she thought would work nicely with the outfit but wouldn't sacrifice comfort Jeanette turned around to where her closet chair was and began to change.

Downstairs Brittany had just finished brewing coffee. Filling up the paper coffee cup Brittany went to meet Jeanette down at the bottom of the stairs. Hearing the small noise of Jeanette's white cane on the side of the stair rail Brittany looked up. What she saw made her eyes go round. "Wow," she finally managed after clearing her throat. "So I guess weird looks aren't going to be the only things I'll have to fend off today." Up on top of the staircase Jeanette laughed. As she came downstairs Brittany let herself examine the outfit in more detail. Jeans that molded to her figure, a light silk blouse, her hair in a high ponytail and Gucci glasses on Jeanette looked the epitome of grace, style _and_ comfort. With a wry grin Brittany also noted the wedge heels that Jeanette wore; the same pair that Brittany herself had on. Handing Jeanette her cup of coffee Brittany said, " So were exactly do you want to go today?"

Surprised Jeanette raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Me? You're the one dragging _me_ shopping remember?"

Smiling Brittany replied, "Yeah. So I was thinking of hitting the mall at first but the decided-" she started ranting on how she came to the decision of where to go and Jeanette tuned out. Only when it seemed that she was finishing her mile long speech did Jeanette tune back in, and by that time they were in the car. "-So I decided we'd just go to the shopping place. The café is close to there too, so it all works. Alright? Netta? Hello, are you listening?"

"Yeah, of course," said Jeanette with what she hoped was a convincing smile.

" No you weren't," Brittany replied. " Don't try to lie Netta. You could never lie convincingly."

With a shrug Jeanette looked out the window. Brittany stole a look at her and sighed. She new that look. Her sweet little sister was going down memory lane again. "You know there wasn't anything you could have done," she finally said.

"Yeah, I know," Jeanette replied, "But," she looked at Brittany imploringly, "I wish I had known. That way I might have been able to-"

"No, you couldn't have," Brittany said firmly, "She was too far gone." Then switching the topic to something happier she began to talk about lighter things like the sunny day and the fun the two of them would have shopping.

Jeanette smiled at Brittany's obvious attempt to lighten the mood. _She would have loved this_, the young woman thought, _she always loved shopping. Why Ellie, why? _

Then pushing her remorse away she tuned in to what Brittany was chatting about. She recognized Brittany's need to stay happy and not remember anything from that time. She had that need too. But if she didn't do something her ears would fall off from Brittany's unceasing chatter.

"Brittany," Jeanette said, "It's alright. You don't have to try so hard."

"I miss her too, you know," Brittany blurted "Even thought I wasn't really close to her."

"Yeah, I know, don't worry," was the reply. Then Jeanette figured it was time to voice a question that had been nagging at both of them. "How come that all these years we haven't had need to talk about it but now we do? I mean after Simon and Alvin came back its all started resurfacing. Why?"

Shrugging Brittany said, "I don't know. All I know, is if Simon finds out I lied about Ellie then I had better have a good explanation."

Surprised Jeanette looked at her sister, "You lied to him? Why?"

"Because I, well, I guess I didn't want him to know everything. Too soon, you know?"

"Maybe," was the reply, " But you better come up with something soon or else he'll dump you."

Gasping in surprised at the attack Brittany said, "Do not even go there! That is not a joking matter! Netta don't you dare! Don't you-" But it was too late for her to finish her threat. Jeanette was already bent over double in fits of laughter at how indignant Brittany was over just the _thought _of Simon breaking up with her.

"Y-y-you really thought he w-would do that?" Jeanette finally gasped out.

"No," Brittany replied, "Or at least I hope not. Now lets get going before we wont be able to get to the café in time for breakfast."

Still laughing Jeanette got out of the car and waited for Brittany to start walking to follow. "You know," she mused, "Suddenly I don't fell much like breakfast. Lets just go shopping and pick up lunch or something."

Looking at Jeanette Brittany agreed. She didn't feel much like eating either.

After hitting a couple of the bigger vendors Brittany and Jeanette headed for the Bridge. It was the best open air market that New York had, even though it was small and always crowded due to the unfortunate location. "Alright," Brittany said, " So what do you want to see here? Cause that tattoo place looks awesome."

With a smile Jeanette said, "Down tiger. Not this time. But what about the henna?" Making a mocking pleading face that Jeanette wouldn't have been able to see one way or the other Brittany agreed and went to see what kind of henna tattoo's there were. After several descriptions of the tattoo's offered Jeanette picked one and went in to get it done. Still looking at the book Brittany looked up when she saw a man almost crash his moped into the stand.

"Sorry," he apologized to no one in particular and turned to ride back down the bridge. Shaking her head Brittany turned back to the book to look at what else they might offer when a moment caught her eye. Looking into the stall two stalls over she spotted Alvin. And not just any Alvin, but Alvin with a girl hanging on his arm. Frowning she looked away and back to make sure she wasn't mistaken. She wasn't. By now her indignation and righteous anger making an appearance Brittany was about to stomp off to ask Alvin what the hell was going on when Jeanette reappeared with the tattoo artist at her elbow. "Well? ," Brittany asked. Silently Jeanette held up her arm.

A vine had been henna'd around her left wrist with little roses and lilies coming off to the sides of it. Turning Jeanette's hand so that her palm was up Brittany's eyebrow rose. On the inside of her wrist a small charm had been drawn and on the charm an orchid had been drawn in. "Wow," Brittany breathed. "It looks awesome."

Smiling Jeanette asked, "You think so? I mean, I wasn't sure at first, but,"

"No," Brittany replied, "It looks awesome." Then turning to the tattoo artist she asked, "How much do I owe you?"

The man replied what that session had cost and after ushering Jeanette away from that stand Brittany went on to the stand where she had seen Alvin go into. But Jeanette, not even realizing it, foiled her plans by asking her to tell her where the jewelry stands were. With a sigh when she saw Alvin moving away, his arm around the blond, Brittany took Jeanette to the stands she wanted. Noticing Brittany's agitation Jeanette said, "Brittany I'll be fine. Go where ever it is you need to go and I'll meet you back here, alright?"

Not sure of what to reply Brittany looked around until she spotted Alvin and the girl looking at sari's. Seeing the sight made up her undecided mind for her and after quick and precise instructions to Jeanette Brittany went over to the sari stand. Turning as if to admire a red sari she quickly turned to see the blond walk more into the shop while Alvin still stood there admiring the purple sari that he had looked at earlier. Walking quickly towards the man in question Brittany said as she went to stand next to him, "It'll look great on your date."

Surprise and shock ran through Alvin as he looked at Brittany. Not sure what was going on he said, "Yeah it would." But that had been the wrong thing to say when Brittany's eyes turned cold, so cold in fact it looked as if she was trying to freeze him.

"I'm guessing that wasn't what you wanted to hear, huh?"

Hands on hips Brittany could only hiss at him what he thought he was doing. After all did he think that Jeanette was stupid enough, or that Brittany for that matter was stupid enough to let him cheat on Jeanette right after hooking up and let him get away with it? "I was right," she said, " A player is always a player. I don't want you anywhere near my sister again. Got it?"

Turning to leave a very confused but slightly seeing the light Alvin, Brittany was about to walk away when she saw Jeanette approaching.

"Brittany, what's going on?" she asked, " Who's a lying cheating bastard?"

"Me, apparently," Alvin said. Turning to Brittany he said, "Look I don't know what's going on in that twisted head of yours but this isn't what it looks like, alright?"

"It's not?" Brittany asked, unbelievingly, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Alvin relied, "Look, I-"

"Alvie, what's going on?" the blond asked as she came back with a garment bag on her arm. Slithering an arm around Alvin's waist, the woman scrutinized Brittany in such a way Brittany wanted to punch her. And when she spotted Jeanette her reaction was one that nearly _did_ make Brittany knock some of the woman's teeth out. Taking it as a look of jealousy the woman felt pride at having caught Alvin. Turning a gloating face towards Brittany she then turned a concerned face towards Alvin and said, "What's wrong babe? You're so-_tense_." She emphasized the last word to make sure that her meaning was known.

Brittany bristled. Taking Jeanette's arm she said, "Well Alvin, anytime you want to explain just, give me a call. Oh, and dinner's been cancelled." Turning her back on the gloating woman and Alvin's desperate looks Brittany led Jeanette away from the sari stand. Jeanette, not really sure what was going on but knowing that it bad whispered to Brittany, "What's going on?"

Her mouth a grim line Brittany said, "Nothing. Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you."

Her statement explained so little that Jeanette felt even more puzzled. But knowing it would do her no good if she kept on badgering Brittany about it Jeanette just let herself be led away from the side of the bridge she had thought she heard Alvin's voice. _Alvin, here? _She thought, _Nah. Why would he be here? He was finishing up his case today. _

Looking at the retreating backs of Brittany and Jeanette Alvin felt like shit. Here he had been working up the case perfectly, and all of a sudden Brittany would have to spot him. _Damn it! Why did she have to be here today? He never wanted Jeanette to see him with a case, nor did he intent to ever have her see him. Hear him, _he corrected himself. Turning his eyes back to the busty blond standing next to him, her blue eyes full of questions Alvin swallowed.

More lies.

"Don't worry about them babe," he whispered in her hear, "Brittany's an ex of mine who likes to think she's still my girlfriend." He laughed softly in her hair, as he pulled her closer to him. She nearly purred with satisfaction. But then yet another question arose. "What about the other one?"

Alvin smirked at the girl next to him. "Who do I have with me?" he asked.

"Me," replied the woman..

"You," Alvin said as he kissed her lightly. Then pulling he close to himself he quickly grabbed her butt, "Don't worry about her. She doesn't compare to you."

This time the blond did purr in satisfaction; lust rising into her eyes. "Do you," she liked her lips, slowly, sensually, "Want to find a hotel room?"

"No," Alvin said, leading her down the bridge in the opposite way that Brittany had dragged Jeanette, "Besides you have the party today. Who did you say was coming?"

Reminded of her party the woman smiled. "All of the kids that matter. Oh, and don't forget to get that bottle you promised. It'll be an orgy." She laughed at her own little joke, and Alvin laughed with her.

_Horrible joke_ he thought. _Dionysus would be horrified. _

Having walked the woman back to her car Alvin said, "So I'll see you tonight?"

The blond smiled, leaned up to kiss Alvin then quickly grabbed his butt and whispered in his ear, "It's a date." Leaving an-she hoped- aroused Alvin she quickly got in her car and drove away. However Alvin had only one thought as he turned away from where the car had been.

_Slut._

**A/N: So how **_**is**_** Alvin going to straighten out this mess? Will Brittany believe him, even when she hears the true story? And what about Simon? How will he react Brittany's little lie? **


	7. I lied

**Disclaimer**: If I owned something here I would be rich, but I own nothing as you can tell.

**A/N: I want to thank my wonderful reviewers and the people who fave it. Thank you so much. The reviews are greatly appreciated, especially yours Mimi Myself Iz. **Also**, **I am so sorry for disappearing for so long. I hope this chapter is up to snuff and don't worry the next will be longer I promise. And without further ado-the chapter.

Hot water ran down her body as Brittany angrily shampooed her hair. _How could he? _She thought angrily, _The cheat!_ And here she had thought that he had changed. After all, the old Alvin would never have even given Netta a second glance. Steaming with self-righteous anger Brittany tried very hard to quell the rage that she felt on Jeanette's behalf. After the Accident Brittany had promised herself that she would never let a man hurt Jeanette again-but what was she doing? She was letting Alvin hurt her. Just like what's-his-face had. With a scowl Brittany reached for the body- wash bottle. While she was lathering up her mind ran back to the past several years. Memories swept past her as she thought. It had all been fine, the past buried. Buried until Simon had ran into her, that is. No. Scratch that. She'd nearly ran him down.

At the memory of that first meeting- after years of separation-a soft smile crept up to penetrate Brittany's scowl. He had seemed so cool, she thought, even then, at the break of dawn. All sweaty and ooh!, a shudder ran down Brittany's back as she thought about how delicious looking he had looked then. A CEO no less ,too, she thought, he had reached those heights that everyone had thought he would. And Alvin-at the mere thought of him Brittany's good mood nearly faded away, but the thought of reaching heights wouldn't go away. Like a small mountain creek that runs down, getting bigger and bigger until it has reached the ocean the idea of Alvin having reached his own heights became bigger and bigger until it was all Brittany could do to not pay it any mind. But the thought wouldn't go away and then, finally, she let it slide into conscious being. _He had become a talent scout. Perhaps that girl was a potential star that he had been checking out? It would be very much like Alvin to play a girl to figure out her character. Goodness knows that he had done it to her, amongst countless other girls. Could that be it? _she thought. The thought did make sense. After all it was his job. A date would be a great way to figure out whether or not a girl was worth the time and money that they would have to invest in her. That had to be it!

Happy now that she had figured out why Alvin would be on a 'date' with some other girl than Jeanette Brittany finished up her shower and got out. Only once she had finished drying and was getting dressed that Brittany let herself think about her date that night. What was she going to tell Simon about Eleanor? The truth, she hoped, but would he be able to handle it? Of course, she reprimanded herself. After all this was Simon. Not Alvin with all of his unpredictability.

Making up her mind about what she would tell Simon about her lie Brittany finished up in the bathroom and left to find Jeanette.

Meanwhile Jeanette was on the back porch reading. Hearing Brittany approach Jeanette turned. "Did the steam calm you down?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Brittany said as she brushed out her copper hair. "How did you know I was mad?"

"The air always get tense around when a person is mad. With you it's tense and there's a sense of doom all around," was the simple reply.

At the apt description Brittany smiled wryly. Sitting down on the sofa next to Jeanette's Brittany said, "I decided to tell Simon about Eleanor."

Surprised at the bluntness of the statement Jeanette looked up. "Really? Do you think he would be able to-"

"Yes," Brittany cut Jeanette off. "After all this is Simon, not Alvin we're talking about."

"True, true," agreed Jeanette. Then her brow knitted in thought, "How much are you going to tell him?"

"Just enough for him to know why we don't talk to Eleanor or even about her, really. Don't worry I wont tell him everything. Just the bare minimal. Alright?"

Jeanette nodded. "Alright. Thank you," she said smiling, "For not jumping in and letting him know what happened with my eyes."

"What are sisters for?" Brittany asked. "Besides, its not my story to tell. It's yours. Just promise me that you'll warn me before revealing anything, ok?"

"Promise," Jeanette replied.

With a smile Brittany leaned over to hug Jeanette. The two sisters held on tight for a moment before letting go.

"Don't you have to get ready for your date?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, but I have another hour."

"An hour? That is definitely not enough time, not for your first date with Simon Seville, CEO extraordinaire." Grabbing Brittany's hand Jeanette dragged her sister up. Laughing Brittany followed Jeanette up the stairs and into her room. The younger girl was sitting on the bed, as if she was ready to watch over Brittany, the way a mother would when her daughter went on her first date.

"You know I can get myself ready," Brittany said.

"I know. But I have nothing else to do," was the reply from the bed.

With a smile Brittany began to get ready. That dress, those shoes, that pair of earrings and so on and so forth. Whenever she got stuck she always turned to Jeanette and the girl would help her. By the time she was finished getting ready Brittany had a feeling that Simon would think that he had gotten the wrong house. The woman in the mirror was most certainly not her.

Long auburn hair had been curled to fall in ringlets around her face. Her makeup looked as if it had been done by a pro and the dress accentuated everything but never showed too much. "You look gorgeous," Jeanette said coming up behind Brittany.

"Really? How would you know?" Brittany asked.

Putting her hands lightly on Brittany's shoulder Jeanette shrugged as she hugged her sister ever so slightly. " I just know."

Looking at Jeanette standing next to her in the mirror Brittany felt a serge of nostalgia. It had been a long time since she had last dated and she had forgotten how good it felt to get ready with the help of her sisters. Or sister, as there was only one standing next to her now, her eyes hidden by sunglasses, dark hair loose around her shoulders. Next to each other the two were opposites, yet compliments. Fire and ice. Earth and water. Turning towards Jeanette Brittany hugged her sister and said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," smiled the woman. She opened her mouth to say something more but all that came out was the sound of a doorbell being rung.

" That must be your date."

"Hey Simon," Jeanette said as she let in Brittany's date. "Come on in."

"Hey," Simon replied as he stepped into the room. "Mind if I have a seat? I don't want to hurry Brittany getting ready."

"Hurry? Never," said a husky voice from the top of the stairs. Simon turned and just as his eyes met hers Brittany began to walk down the stairs.

Mouth agape Simon could only watch as his date moved down the stairs. Her dress was a strappy red number that not only hid everything but accentuated too. Hair up and yet down, her mouth in a secretive smile she was a vision to behold. _Forget vision _he told himself, _more like seductress. _

"Well, don't you look nice," Simon said as she approached. Mentally he cheered at how nonchalant and cool his demeanor came off, but on the inside he was melting.

"Thank you, you too," Brittany returned the compliment. Her hips swaying ever so slightly she moved to stand slightly to the side of him. "Shall we?"

Her voice brought Simon back to Earth from whatever cloud it was he had been on. "Yes, y-yes of course," he said leading her out of the door.

Listening to the banter and feeling the tensions mixed with nervousness that two were displaying Jeanette had to smile. Brittany was acting as if she had never seen Simon dressed up and ditto for Simon. Moving to lock the door Jeanette called Ghost to her. Kneeling in front of him she scratched his ears. "You are so cute, yes you are, yes you are. Oooh! You are adorable," she cooed, "And yes, that visit was necessary so don't look at me like that." With a smile Jeanette walked towards the porch with the dog at her heels. Sitting back down on her sofa with her book in her hands and her dog at the side Jeanette smiled softly, opened the book and began to read yet again.

Opening her door Simon helped Brittany out of the car and unto the pavement in front of the restaurant that he had led her too. Looking up Brittany saw that it was no ordinary restaurant. A small gate lead to gardens in which small tables had been set up. Twinkling lights and the soft sound of water flowing out of fountains lent the air a magical feel. Following Simon's lead into the garden Brittany felt like the fairy princess she had pretended she had been when she was younger.

Sitting at the table Brittany opened the menu and found that not only were there French foods but also Italian and British as well as others that she had only heard were good. "Wow," she said to Simon as she put down the menu, "This is amazing."

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so," he replied with a smile.

The two talked for a while about everything and yet nothing, and when it came time to order they ordered. After their food arrived talk was stilled as the two ate. However after a while Brittany felt as if she could not take it anymore.

"Simon?" she asked looking up from her champagne.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something? Hypothetically?"

"Sure."

"What if I had lied to you about something. Something that was ever so slightly important, a small detail you know. What would you do?" Brittany bated her breath as she waited for his answer.

"Well," Simon said thoughtfully, "Hypothetically speaking, right? I would be mad but I would mainly want to know why it was you lied."

"So you wouldn't blow your top?" Brittany asked, expelling a breath she hadn't known she had been holding.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Good, because, Simon- I lied. I lied to you about Eleanor."

**A/N**: Oooh. How will Simon react to this little secret? Read on to find out!


	8. Lustfull Confessions

**A/N: So sorry I didn't update for so long but with school and all, there really wasn't too much time. However, hopefully now I will be updating pretty regularly. It probably doesn't answer many questions, such as how did Jeanette become blind? Don't worry, all questions will be answered in due time, and in the meantime…..Brittany has a date with Simon! **

**Declaimer: I own virtually nothing, only the storyline. **

Still smiling Simon waited for her to tell her that what she had said was a joke, but when no other words were spoken his smile melted a little. "You're joking, right?" he asked.

The grim look on Brittany's face as she shook her head only reinforced what his stomach told him. This wasn't some bad joke gone wrong; she wasn't kidding. Chuckling slightly in disbelief he looked at her, "Why-why would you do that?"

Brittany sighed and looked down at her plate of food which sat virtually untouched. Looking back up she looked in to Simon's eyes only to realize just how large of a mistake it was. They were a cerulean blue filled with confusion and hurt. Sighing again she fixed her eyes on a spot just above his shoulder. "Because what she did to our family was beyond forgiveness," Brittany finally said. Moving her eyes to meet Simon's she said, "In the family drama that led to Jeanette's blindness, she shared the starring role."

For the third time in only about two hours Simon felt speechless. Looking at Brittany who was staring at her food as if it held the cure for cancer, Simon tried to make words form from his jumbled thoughts. Folding his arms he said, "Are you telling me that Eleanor was the reason behind Jeanette being blind?"

Surprised he was still sitting across from her Brittany looked up. She shook her head at his assumption. "Don't give her all the credit," she spit out venomously at the simple thought of how horrid life had been that year, "She was only the reason behind it."

At the poison in Brittany's tone Simon's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Only the reason? So there's more?"

"Only a lot more," Brittany replied as she felt the old anger rise up from the grave that she herself had dug for it. Fighting to keep it down Brittany sighed, "Look Simon I can't tell you the details. I'm sorry, but the whole story isn't mine to tell. Besides," here she paused long enough to laugh humorlessly, "I don't even know the whole story. Jeanette only gave us the bare bones."

Still frowning as he tried to comprehend her story Simon wasn't sure what to think. The way Brittany explained what happened told him that she wasn't looking for sympathy or that he even believe her. She was simply stating facts that she had tried to bury but now had to dig up again because she had lied to him. Placing his elbows on the table he said, "So what did happen, Brittany?"

Wincing at his cold tone Brittany said, "I warn you. I can only tell you the bare minimum. I promised Jeanette I wouldn't reveal anything beyond what needed telling."

At the thought of Brittany actually keeping a promise Simon had to smile. "Alright," he said, "So what can you tell me about Eleanor?"

Leaning back into her chair Brittany looked off into the past. "Well," she said, "There isn't much to tell." Looking over at Simon she only continued because he looked so curious. "Like I said, not much to tell. She hit on Jeanette's bastard of a fiancée and after finding out he was loaded she decided she'd like to be married to him, instead of Jeanette."

Brittany paused as she got her thoughts in order on what to tell him and what not to tell him. Seeing Simon's expectant look she shrugged, "Jeanette couldn't really do much as her loyalty to both was strong. Not to mention her sense of denial when it came to her baby sister," Brittany's voice cracked at the memories, "but after finding the bastards boxers in Eleanor's hamper she decided that enough was enough. She told him the next day, but as to how," Brittany shrugged, "only Jeanette can really say. All I know is that that evening she went in for her first surgery."

Her eyes misting over at the memory of Jeanette laying frail in that hospital bed with bandages over her eyes Brittany tried not to cry. That particular memory was one that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Jeanette laying in a drug induced sleep with snowy white bandages wrapped around her head, covering her eyes. Eleanor's cold disdainful look as she looked at her older sister. Miss Miller's uncontrollable sobbing, hoping that her little girl would make it through with her sight. Trying not to cry Brittany leaned her head against her hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered raggedly, "I'm so sorry."

Not sure what he should do Simon patted Brittany's back. Her quiet apologies were barely heard by him but he knew that they weren't for him, but for a sister who had been hurt by family. Still patting her back Simon looked around for a waiter or waitress. Seeing one he motioned her over to their table. "Could I have the check now, please?" he asked. Her eyes on Brittany's slumped form the waitress nodded. "No doubt she probably thought it was me who made Brit cry," he mumbled to himself.

Finally lifting her head Brittany frowned, "Sorry, what was that?"

Turning to look at Brittany Simon said, "And here I was hoping that this would be a nice quiet dinner with no drama. I must say, Miss Miller, you never disappoint."

Brittany smiled attempt at livening up the conversation. "Disappoint? My dear CEO that word does not exist in my vocabulary."

Simon chuckled. "Ten years ago you never would have said that."

"Ten years ago I didn't have a sister who spread her legs for an engaged man. Take the bill dear," was Brittany's cool reply.

Turning towards the astonished waitress Simon took the bill with a thank you. She only nodded in acknowledgment of the action as she numbly walked towards the kitchen. "You know," she told her co-worker, "That has to be the strangest couple I've ever seen. First they're all lovey dovey, then she's crying, and now they're talking about some hoe of a sister."

Her co-worker laughed, "But of course. After all, what life without a little drama?"

The waitress frowned, "Honestly, Nancy I don't know where you get those ideas from. But let me tell you something. It's people like that, that remind me why I went back to school."

Nancy laughed at her indignant friend as she went to wait another table.

Oblivious to the talk about them Simon and Brittany walked down the cobblestone path arm in arm. Comfortable silence blanketed the couple as Simon seated Brittany into his shiny silver Porsche. On the way back to the house neither really said anything as both liked the quiet. It let them think, sort out their thoughts, and make decisions.

"So," Brittany finally said when they reached the driveway of her house.

"Well," Simon said as he leaned towards her, "I've come to a decision."

Brittany gulped, "What decision?" Her mind reeling Brittany could only hope that he hadn't decided to break up with her because of her lie. Looking over at Simon she saw that he was waiting for her attention. Giving it to him Brittany could only hope that her heart would survive the breakup.  
"Well," Simon began as he fingered the strap of her dress, "I decided that I don't care that you lied, because you had good reasons. And I decided that I am going to walk you to your door."

Surprised at his cool reply Brittany asked, "So you're not going to ask any more questions?"  
"No," Simon said simply. "I'm not. I'm pretty sure I'll hear it later on anyway. Besides, at the moment I want to walk you to your door."  
"You're not breaking up with me?" Brittany asked.

"Never," Simon whispered in her ear.

"You're not breaking up with me," Brittany looked so relived Simon could only chuckle. Shaking his head he decided it was time to change the subject.

Still fingering her strap he said, "You know, custom states that I walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight. However," he trailed off as he ran a finger down from the top of her silky neck to the top of her collarbone.

Her mouth suddenly gone dry Brittany asked, "However?"

"However, I'm not really satisfied with only a goodnight kiss," Simon replied as he kissed her shoulder.

"Really?" Brittany asked, "Even after everything I told you, you still think me hot enough for that?"  
Looking up from the shoulder he was kissing Simon smiled. "Of course," he said, "in fact I think that honesty is the most refreshing thing about you Brittany."

"Really?" Brittany asked again. No one had ever said that to her.

His eyes darkening with a barely hidden lust Simon murmured an ascent just he softly kissed Brittany. Soft, and sweet the kiss was enough to make Brittany's toes curl in her designer shoes. Moaning slightly as Simon deepened the kiss Brittany treaded her hands in his hair. Yet just as things were getting hot Simon moved back. Giving her an altogether sweet kiss Simon said, "You're sister will be worried if I don't get you back on time."

Frowning Brittany replied, "Highly unlikely. She's either in bed or catching up with a friend."

Simon grinned at her obvious dislike of his breaking the kiss. Deciding that they had tarried in the car long enough Simon opened his door. Opening Brittany's door he bowed with one hand extended, "My Lady," he said.

Trying extremely hard not to laugh at his gallantry Brittany look his hand, "Why thank you, my dear Sir."

Tucking her hand into the crook of his arm Simon said, "For my Lady, I would do anything."  
"Anything?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Chuckling at how obvious she made her want Simon said, "Not that. Not yet."  
"Yet?" Brittany asked as he opened her door for her.

Simon nodded. Leaning in so close that her hair tickled his nose Simon whispered, "When I make love to you, Brittany Miller, I will do it properly, and in a bed," leaning even closer, so that he his lips sent not entirely unpleasant sensations down her body he whispered, "You will be naked, trembling with need. You'll scream my name just as I will scream yours. Remember that Brittany, because when I do make love to you, you'll be quivering with anticipation."

_Oh Simon_! Brittany silently though even as her eyes betrayed her thoughts. Softly kissing the nape of her neck Simon then kissed his way up to her cheek only to pause at her ever so slightly open luscious lips. Teasing her for a bit he finally gave her what she wanted when he felt that she was about to rip his clothes off. "Oh Brittany," Simon murmured in quiet adoration.

"Simon, kiss me properly," Brittany huskily demanded.

"No," Simon said. Opening her eyes, now a dark cerulean Brittany frowned. "I won't," Simon reply, "Not until I can have you in my bed."

Her eyes wide at silent comprehension of what he meant Brittany stood stock still. Leaning down towards her Simon gave Brittany a last deep possessive kiss. "Goodnight, love," he murmured, "Sweet dreams."

Watching him walk towards his car Brittany frowned. "Oh yes, Simon. I will _definitely_ have sweet dreams with those kisses still in my head," she said sarcastically as she walked into the pitch-dark house.


	9. Fearful Confessions

**A/N I own nothing but plotline**

Stumbling into the sunshine filled kitchen Brittany squinted. "Jeanette?" she dazedly asked. Not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading Jeanette replied, "Morning. The coffee is hot and the milk is cold. Help yourself."

"Thanks." Shuffling towards the counter Brittany breathed in the sweet aroma of freshly brewed Brazilian coffee. "Mmmm, this is heaven. " Having poured herself a cup and feeling slightly invigorated she turned to face Jeanette. "Just out of curiosity what are you still doing here? I thought you would be on a walk with Ghost."

Jeanette smiled softly. "We had. You just didn't see us."

"Uh-huh. Somehow I just don't believe you," Brittany grumbled.

"Well looks like were just that good, aren't we Ghost?" Jeanette replied, making faces at the dog.

Watching Jeanette goof off with Ghost Brittany felt almost normal, well, until she thought back to what had happened the night before.

"Netta, can I talk to you?" Brittany asked.

Her head jerking up Jeanette's smile vanished, "This sounds serious."

Not sure how to reply to that Brittany only took Jeanette by the arm and lead her out towards the overstuffed living room couches. Once the two were comfortable with Ghost at their feet Brittany looked straight at where her little sister's eyes were hidden by sunglasses. "Jeanette, I told Simon."

Jeanette froze. "Told him?"

Suddenly feeling trapped Brittany shrugged, "What else was I supposed to do? More lies?"  
Jeanette frowned, " I never asked you to lie."  
"I know you didn't, but honey," taking one of Jeanette's hands into her own Brittany traced the scar from when Jeanette had cut herself when first learning to walk blindly, "even if you hadn't asked me to lie, how else would I have kept the truth from him?"

"So you told him everything?" Jeanette asked. Her own heartbeat was so loud she was surprised that Brittany hadn't heard it yet.

"Only what I knew."

Sighing Jeanette looked down at where she imagined her lap must be. "So Simon knows. And Alvin?"

Brittany shrugged, "I really don't know. That's all up to you."

"Yes, it is isn't it?" looking at Brittany Jeanette smiled softly. "Well at least were going out tonight."  
Brittany smiled at the thought of Alvin escorting her younger sister anywhere. "Really? Where?"

"He said it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, then, I hope you have fun cause I think I just heard his car."

Jeanette laughed at that thought, "But Brittany dear, didn't you know? Alvin's car is so good it only purrs."

"So? Simon purrs too and I still hear him."

Imagining Simon purring over Brittany made Jeanette smile. "At least he still can. From what I noticed all Alvin does is pant."  
"Only over you, darling," the object of discussion came up behind Jeanette, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Alvin," she said turning her head to receive his kiss.

"Mmmm, you taste good." Nuzzling Jeanette Alvin lifted her chin up for another 'welcome back' kiss. Watching the two of them flirt made Brittany smiled, "Aww, just look at the two love birds, isn't it romantic."

"For your information its love-munks," Alvin corrected his future sister-in-law.

"Oh is it now?" Brittany teased as she got up to leave.

"Yes, it is. Because we aren't birds with feathers and wings," Alvin continued to prove his point.

"Well maybe not you, but I know that a certain someone's brother makes _me_ feel like I have wings," Brittany taunted Alvin.

Rising up to the challenge Alvin made a disgusted face, "Ew, gross."

"If you say so," rang Brittany's singsong voice as she left Alvin and Jeanette.

"You do realize she did that on purpose?" Jeanette asked.

Looking down at his adorable girlfriend Alvin grinned. "You do realize that for you I'd do anything?"

Looking up to where his face might be Jeanette smiled. "I would hope so, because otherwise, what am I dating you for?"

"Now that's harsh," Alvin complained.

"Please, all it did was dent you're manly pride," Jeanette countered as she extracted herself from Alvin's possessive arms. "Now let me go get my bag will you?"

"Not until I get another kiss," Alvin replied pulling Jeanette up close. Kissing her as thoroughly as he could before having to let her go, Alvin felt slight satisfaction at the sight of Jeanette wobbling slightly as she went to get her purse.

Having settled Jeanette into his car Alvin proposed his plan to Jeanette. "So what do you think?"

"I think you're forgetting something," Jeanette admonished.  
"What's that?" asked Alvin as he racked his brain for what he might have forgotten.

"Ghost. He's my eyes."

"Ah, but today, I'm going to be your eyes Netta," Alvin murmured. Taking her hand he kissed the palm. His tongue doing wicked things he shifted attention to the delicate inside of her wrist, ticking and seducing her.

"Alvin you're driving." Jeanette admonished.

"Alright if that's the way you feel about it," Alvin pretend pouted right before stealing one small kiss from her at the light.

For the rest of the drive he made sure not to touch Jeanette even in the slightest, but instead let her mull over what had just happened between the two of them.

"We're here," Alvin said as he parked the car in front of the quaint restaurant he had picked for its delicious food.

Walking with her hand on Alvin's arm Jeanette had never felt more wanted or taken care of as when Alvin led her around the crowded restaurant to their reserved table. Lunch was a quiet affair between the two of them, with short sparks of desire thrown in for anticipation.

When both were done Alvin led Jeanette back out the restaurant. "Aren't we going back towards your car?" Jeanette asked. Night was coming and as much as Jeanette felt safe in Alvin's arms she still dreaded those dark hours.

"It's a surprise," Alvin said. Leading her down the cobblestone bath Alvin couldn't help but feel the tingle of anticipation at what her reaction might be to his surprise. As the couple came closer Jeanette began hearing sounds that seemed almost Carnival like to her. "Alvin? "She asked unsure.

"One second," Alvin replied, "Okay, we're here."

Bright lights assaulted Jeanette's clouded vision, the sounds of people's laughter, children's voices and carnival songs blared all around the girl. Turning around to where Alvin was all Jeanette felt was air. "Alvin?" cried Jeanette, her voice shaking with panic. "Alvin?"

"Here, darling, you alright?" Alvin's familiar voice asked as his arms wrapped Jeanette around in a hug.

"No, I'm not. Take me away from here Alvin please," Jeanette nearly begged.

"But why? I thought you liked carnivals," now Alvin felt thoroughly confused.

"I did once. I don't know. Please Alvin, let's leave," skipping her pride Jeanette's quiet voice begged Alvin to get her away from this place.

"Alright, alright, once second." Not understanding Alvin went to get a refund for the two tickets he had bought and apparently now couldn't use. Walking back to where Jeanette had been all he now saw was her running as if the Devil himself had been after her. Forgetting the refund or the carnival Alvin took off in a sprint towards her. _Netta, what the hell are you doing?_ He thought to himself as he ran after his girlfriend.

Finally catching up to her all Alvin's thoughts were focused on keeping her from running further. "Netta, what happened?" he asked quietly, "I thought that-"  
"Well you thought wrong," Jeanette spit out, "I don't like carnivals. Haven't liked them in years."

"But I thought you said that you had loved them." Feeling confused Alvin did all he could to not explode on her the way he had wanted to, but instead to calm her shaking.

"I had loved them Alvin, but it was years ago. Long before you came into the picture in fact," Jeanette murmured softer now. She had no idea why she was telling him all of this, but something in her new that if she didn't say it now, she never would again.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me—"Alvin's confusion about Jeanette's actions had reached its limit. Both sides of the couple felt it.

"Sit down Alvin," Jeanette said quietly. To calm Alvin she herself sat down on the stone wall that separated the carnival from the restaurant. Taking a seat next to her Alvin sincerely hoped that Jeanette would now explain why the hell it was she had run.

"Do you know about why I and Brittany moved here from California?" asked Jeanette.

"No," was the succinct reply.

"Nothing?" pressed Jeanette.

"Netta, get to the point."

"The point is Alvin that before I went blind I was engaged to someone, a someone who cheated on me. After the engagement ended, Brittany and I felt that it would be better if we moved her to New York."

"And this has to do with the carnival because?" Alvin was just not getting it.

"Because my ex-fiancé proposed to me at a carnival," Jeanette replied, "After we broke up I could never go back to carnival and not think of him."

"Yeah but it's just one guy, shouldn't you have gotten over him by now?" The chipmunk could not see where this was headed but one thing he was sure of. He did not like it in the slightest.

Jeanette's miserable fake laugh only enunciated Alvin's thoughts. "I am over him; in fact I've even forgiven him."

"Forgiven him?" What was that supposed to mean?

"Well, you see, it was my ex-fiancé that made me blind." Jeanette said quietly.

Alvin's jaw dropped.


	10. Night of Solace

**Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own Alvin and Jeanette…but sadly I'm a poor penniless student who owns nothing. *goes into little corner and cries* **

**A/N: Reviews as always are very appreciated. Also, this is a slightly more adult chapter then the others…children beware! : )**

Shell shocked at this new development Alvin wasn't sure if he should wrap his arms around Jeanette and comfort her or hunt down the bastard who had hurt his girl. _Both_, he decided finally.

Looking at Alvin's face Jeanette saw confusion, anger and finally hurt. "Alvin?" she asked quietly, fearfully. In response Alvin pulled Jeanette into such a fierce hug she thought that her rib cage just might break. "Alvin?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alvin whispered raggedly.

Still wrapped in Alvin's arms Jeanette felt safe enough to admit that the reason she hadn't told him was that she was scared. Long ago she had dug a grave for everything that had happened around that time and marked it with her bitter tears.

"Netta, honey?" asked Alvin brushing a lock of chestnut hair from her forehead. Something ghost white caught his eye. Was that a scar?

"Promise you won't get angry?" Jeanette asked, looking straight into Alvin's eyes.

Brushing a light kiss across Jeanette's brow he whispered, "Never at you, darling."

Taking in a shaky breath Jeanette told Alvin what is was. How she had met Henry, her ex-fiancé, and had fallen head over Prada heels for his smooth charm. The courtship, the engagement and finally finding his boxers in Eleanor's hamper. Eleanor, the one who had been the happiest of everyone when Jeanette and Henry announced their engagement. "I talked to Brittany and we both decided to talk to Eleanor. It was horrible," letting her head fall into her hands to mask some of the tears Jeanette's voice cracked nevertheless, "All she did was scream at me about how it should have been her and not me. According to her I was just some geeky slut."

Trying to console Jeanette all Alvin could do was hold her until the worst had passed, all while silently wishing he could throw a couple punches at the so called sister and bastard ex-fiancé. Sniffing slightly Jeanette curled up even closer to Alvin. She felt so comfortably protected in the haven of his arms that she didn't even want to finish the tale, but once started she knew she had to finish. "When I next saw him I gave my resignation and told him I never wanted to see him again."

"And you're eyes?" Alvin couldn't help but ask.

"I was cleaning some of the tools s and I guess I poured more acid then I was supposed to, so that when he threw an instrument the solution sprayed into my eyes." Jeanette's eyes stung now at the memory of the horrible burning sensation that had prevailed after the initial shock.

Next to her Alvin's fists clenched in an attempt to stifle the instinct of wanting to punch the man who had hurt Jeanette so terribly. "What happened then?" he asked after a long silence.

"I don't know," admitted Jeanette, "According to Brittany she and Miss Miller lost track of how many surgeries I had after the first one, but I don't remember," looking off into the distance Jeanette's voice became even more quiet as her tale reached its end, "Eleanor came. After she saw me I guess she and Brittany got into a fight over how she didn't even belong in the same room as me after everything she had done. "

Alvin chuckled; proud that Brittany had stood up for Jeanette. "Sounds like Brit alright."

"Yeah," admitted Jeanette, "After that fight Eleanor left and never came back. Oh, later on we got a Christmas card with her and Henry telling us they had married and were happy, but I think that Brittany burned it." Jeanette smiled at one of the few good memories she had of that time. It had done them good to hear Brittany rant on about what exactly it was she was planning on doing to the Christmas card Eleanor and Henry had sent. She had been sure that it was their way of gloating, and her theatrics had made Jeanette and Miss Miller laugh at a time when laughter had been scarce.

Listening Alvin couldn't help in chuckling over the story. _Brittany would do something like that_, he thought, remembering the time she had thrown his hoodie out in revenge for one of the numerous pranks he had pulled on her. Shaking his head slightly to get it back on topic he felt compelled to ask Jeanette, "And you're eyes."

He felt her shrug long before she answered. "I don't know. I never saw them again."

"Can I see?" Alvin was almost afraid she would tell him that, No, he wasn't allowed to see, but Jeanette surprised them both and agreed.

"Promise me you won't freak out," she told him first.

Alvin didn't even have to think about the answer to that. "I promise, love."

With that Jeanette nodded her accent, as Alvin gently turned her so that he could see her eyes in the full moon.

Taking a shaky breath Jeanette lifted her hands to her face, paused, and then slowly removed the Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses that had covered the scars of that period in her life. Carefully, so as not to startle her, Alvin lifted Jeanette's face towards his. What he saw made his breath catch in agony. Thin, ghost like scars ran across her eyelids, rimming her eyes in a web-like pattern. As Jeanette slowly lifted her heavy eyelashes Alvin saw that her once dazzling green eyes now had scars running along them too. Her pupils, once perfectly round, had little ragged pieces missing. "Oh, love," he murmured, placing a butterfly kiss on an eyelid. He couldn't even imagine the pain she must have gone through, but he saw a good deal of what it might have been in the scars that her retina still had.

Placing a tentative hand on Alvin's arm Jeanette had to ask, "It's horrible isn't it?"

Sighing Alvin thought of how to answer her. After a short while he decided that telling her what he really thought was best. "Netta, no matter what, you're still beautiful to me."

Jeanette couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even after seeing the deforming scars that veiled her eyes he still thought her beautiful? Oh, this had to be a joke.

"Alvin, if you're playing games-"she began heatedly.

"I'm not," Alvin interrupted her, "I don't play games like that. You're beautiful and amazing and I'm going to kiss you now."  
Jeanette's "Oh, Alvin" turned into a sign and then a moan of pleasure as Alvin laid claim to her mouth. The kiss was everything a kiss should be and nothing it wasn't. Slow or fast, teasing or demanding it was the kind of kiss that portrayed to Jeanette that no matter what Alvin wasn't letting her go. Ever.

Coming up for air Alvin breathed, "Jeanette, if you want me to stop, tell me _now_."

"No," breathed Jeanette as she feathered kisses along Alvin's neck and shoulders. Somehow, in the heat of the moment, his shirt had become unbuttoned. "I like this."

"And you won't regret it later?" he asked unsure. With Jeanette laying assault to him Alvin wasn't sure he would be able to last much longer himself.

"I'll regret it if you don't get me into a bed," Jeanette promised Alvin.

Alvin chuckled at that. Who would have known that shy Jeanette was so insistent?

Picking up her sunglasses from where they had fallen on the ground Alvin placed them on top of her mussed head. "One second, love. Or I'm going to lose it," he warned her. Lifting her he carried her to his car. Placing Jeanette on her unsteady feet Alvin made sure he kept a steady hand around her waist to keep her from falling. Opening the car door he ushered Jeanette in.

Getting behind the wheel he began the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. Jeanette's soft, "Where are we going?" reminded him that he hadn't told her where he was taking her.

"Netta, if you don't want to do this, tell me," he raggedly told her. He was sure that if she told him, No, a good long jog and freezing cold shower would help. Maybe.

"Alvin, I already told you. Yes, yes and yes," the last three words Jeanette breathed into his ear, all while accentuating each 'Yes' with a softly teasing kiss.

Smiling at her eagerness Alvin said, "My place. I don't think that Brittany wants us there just now."

Jeanette laughed at that. "I'm sure Simon's keeping her occupied."

"I'm sure he is. Shall I tell you how I'm going to keep_ you_ occupied, Miss Miller?" asked Alvin. He had been sure he had broken the mood and wanted to fix it.

"Oh, do tell Mr. Seville," Jeanette all but moaned.

"Well first I'm going to park, then get you out of my car," as he was telling all this he was also doing it. Alvin seductively narrated to Jeanette each and every step of the way to his apartment, all the way to his bed.

"What's going to happen now, Mr. Seville?" Jeanette asked coquettishly.

Alvin smiled at the sight of Jeanette spread on his bed. "Well, now, I'm going to—"still describing Alvin made his next move.

The rest of that night would live in infamy with both Alvin and Jeanette because it was during that night that both of them lost their heart completely and never felt like going back.

With a moan Alvin opened his eyes. Turning his head he saw Jeanette curled up next to him, sleeping ever so peacefully. In the morning light Alvin was able to now able to examine the thin scars marking Jeanette's eyes. Using his thumb he gently brushed featherlike strokes on them. Jeanette stirred at the sensation but didn't wake up. Alvin was so preoccupied at looking at Jeanette that he didn't even notice his cell phone ringing until the song reached the most obnoxious notes. Quickly picking it up, Alvin could only hope that Jeanette hadn't woken up because of it. "Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Hello? I'm sick with worry over where the hell you guys are and all you have to say is 'hello'?" Brittany's voice all but screamed into Alvin's ear.

"Calm down, Brit," Alvin responds in a cool voice. "Netta's fine. No, if you must know, she's sleeping right now. What? Well, I don't see how that's any of your business. No, I will not tell you. Brittany, is Simon there? Yes? Good, give him the phone. No, but at least he's rational."

Brittany's resulting scream at Alvin was so loud that he turned to where Jeanette was still curled up to make sure she was still sleeping. "Hey, Simon? Yeah, no we're fine. Uh-huh. Around noon, I think," something that Simon told Alvin made him turn around to look at his alarm clock. True to Simon's word, it was already noon.

"Well, then, how about two –ish. Or let's make it four-ish," Alvin conceded. He didn't want to have to give up the sweet sensation of Jeanette lying next to him just yet. Having finished making plans Alvin hung up.

"So who was that?" Jeanette's husky voice filled Alvin's ear just as her hand went to curl around his chest.

"That was no one important," Alvin replied. Moving so that he was half on top her he gently nibbled her neck.

"Uh-huh," Jeanette's voice became huskier and huskier as Alvin moved lower and lower, "That was Brittany wasn't it."

"Yep," Alvin said. He really didn't care who it was that had called not even five minutes ago. This was more important.

"And?" pressed Jeanette. She had the strangest feeling that if she didn't get any information out of him now she wouldn't later.

"And, I don't want to discuss it now."

"Oh?" teased Jeanette. "What do you want to discuss then?"

"This." To make his point Alvin reached a sweet spot and the resulting scream was all that was needed to confirm that he and Jeanette wouldn't be out of bed until at least two.


	11. Old Endings And New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Finally! I finished. I hope all who read it enjoy the story and it's ending as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews, as always, are appreciated and encouraged : ) **

"Alvin, we are going to be late," Jeanette warned her procrastinating boyfriend as she hurried to dress. Hopping around on one heeled foot Jeanette tried to get the other suede pump to fit. Coming out of the shower Alvin leaned against the doorway to watch her as she dressed. "You're so beautiful," he breathed, partly to himself and party to her.

Catching a couple of the words Alvin mumbled Jeanette turned towards his voice. "What?" she asked. Shaking his wet hair Alvin came up to her. "Only telling the truth you know," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

Confused Jeanette looked up at him. "What truth? Alvin, you're wet." Wriggling she tried to get out of Alvin's suddenly strong hug.

Alvin chuckled, "That I am. I was just thinking that you're extremely beautiful." As he knew she would Jeanette melted into his arms. Wrapping her own arms around Alvin's neck Jeanette began a line of little teasing kisses along his neck and chest, but just as she was going to kiss him on the lips she paused. Tilting her head a little Jeanette whispered, "We're going to be late."

Alvin grinned. "Minx." His eyes going up and down as he checked Jeanette out Alvin kept grinning. "You know you're hot when you're mad."

In exasperation Jeanette threw up her hands. Moving away from Alvin's grasp she said, "I'm going to wait for you in the living room. Two minutes, alright?"

"Fine," Alvin conceded. "Two minutes." Giving Jeanette's retreating form a last approving look Alvin moved to get dressed.

"I told you we'd be late," Jeanette complained quietly into Alvin's ear. Alvin did not reply but only kept a steady hand on the delicate arm that was holding on to him. Turning towards the maître he told the man that he and his lady friend were guests of a Simon Seville. With one pompous look at the couple, a look that seemed to center around Jeanette's sunglasses, the haughty man led them to the table at which Simon and Brittany awaited the arrival of their guests.

"You're late," Brittany chided Alvin. Alvin couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"You know, for some reason everyone has been telling me that," he told Simon, his irritation at the fact evident. Sensing Alvin's fiery temper brewing Jeanette gently put a hand on Alvin's arm. The small action served a dual purpose in calming Alvin and showing their companions just how enamored the couple was.

"So how was the date?" Brittany finally broke the awkward silence that had settled on the group.

"Couldn't have been better," Alvin smoothly replied.

"Excuse me, but are you ready to order?" the soft voice of their waitress interrupted the flow of words that Brittany was about to spout at Alvin.

"No, ma'am, I'm afraid we will need some more time," replied Simon to the waitress. In return she replied that she would be back in about five minutes. "Well then, I believe we should decide what to order," Simon said to the rest of the group. To show them that he was perfectly serious he picked up his menu in a flourish.  
Her eyes never leading Simon Brittany nearly ground her teeth. "Oh, Simon," she fake purred, "How can you possibly think of food at a time like this?" Leaning her head on her hand she smiled a smile so bright it sent shivers down Alvin's spine.

"A time like what?" teasingly asked Simon. He knew perfectly well what it was that Brittany was talking about; he just liked pushing her buttons every once in a while.

"Brittany, everything is perfectly fine," interrupted Jeanette. "Yesterday was one of the best nights of my life." As she said those words Jeanette unconsciously leaned closer towards Alvin.

Her eagle eyes never leaving her sisters and former boyfriends faces Brittany finally admitted that Jeanette had never looked better. The little pang of jealousy that two day's with Alvin had Jeanette glowing in a way that she had never glowed when around Brittany was quickly squashed when Simon silently mouthed something to her. With a slight blush staining her cheeks Brittany turned Alvin just as Simon engaged Jeanette in conversation.

"Alright, Alvie," Brittany said to her former nemesis and lover, "yesterday wasn't a disaster, but can you promise me that you'll always take care of my baby sister?"

_Brittany's fangs are showing again_, Alvin thought with a smirk. Feigning denseness he said, "Oh, Brit, you know I hate that nickname. It's so eight-grade."

Brittany's eyebrows went down so fast Alvin was sure that had Guinness Records been there Brittany's switch from pleasant to nasty would had been a world record. Deciding he's played the fop long enough Alvin felt that it was time he set the record straight with Brittany. Leaning a little bit closer to her Alvin said, "I know you hate my guts, but let me tell you something. I swear to you that no matter what I'm going to always be there for Jeanette. I love her. If anything happened to her I'd give my life to make sure that she'd get better. Does that answer your question, Brittany?" The seriousness in Alvin's voice was such that Brittany was sure if he as lying then he deserved to be in the CIA.

"Perfectly," purred Brittany. Turning back towards Simon and Jeanette the two of them began a perfectly normal conversation that lasted all throughout their dinner.

Walking hand in hand with Alvin Jeanette quietly asked, "Can I ask what it was you and Brittany were whispering about?"

His arm snaking around Jeanette's trim waist Alvin replied, "The usual father/son-in-law things."

Just as he knew she would Jeanette giggled at the joke. "Honestly though," she asked, "Is she fine with us together?"  
"Her approval means that much to you?" asked Alvin. He had known that their sister bond was strong but he hadn't realized just how strong up on till this moment.

"Yes."

Smiling at the answer Alvin turned his head to look at Brittany who seemed to have reached heaven in Simon's arms. "Hey, Brit, are you fine with me dating you're little girl?"

So blissful did she feel at that moment Brittany was sure that if Alvin had asked her if he could knock Jeanette up she's had said "Yes" to that too. As it was his question was harmless teasing so that he could go back to romancing Jeanette with a clean conscience. "Since when was Alvin concerned about having permission?" Brittany asked Simon.  
"Since Theodore broke his arm because of Alvin's pranks," Simon replied as kissed the palm of Brittany's hand.

"Theodore broke his arm?" this stopped Brittany.

"It was a long time ago Brittany. I don't want to talk about it right now."

Giggling Brittany decided to let the matter rest until a more opportune time. Turing towards where Jeanette and Alvin had chosen to sit Brittany was going to say goodnight but Simon's arms around her waist stopped her. "Let them be," Simon softly said into Brittany's hair. The sensation was so pleasant Brittany couldn't help herself as she leaned into Simon's arms.

"And who's to stop me?" she shamelessly flirted. Simon answering growl was enough to persuade Brittany to cease and let him divert her attention to something else.

"Let me take you home," he prompted.

Brittany's answer was lost to even herself as Simon claimed her mouth.

From his vantage point on a secluded park bench Alvin watched his brother flirt with Brittany. His eyes on the couple Alvin remarked, "You know, I didn't think that she had that sort of passion in her."

Jeanette's small went a far way to putting a smile on Alvin's face. "People will surprise."

Alvin's agreement was so full of bitterness Jeanette looked up at him in confusion. "Alvin, what's wrong?" her question was calm yet to anyone who knew her would have heard the worry that was laced in the words.

Sighing Alvin ran a hand through his hair. "It's nothing." He tried to keep the tide of anger back but couldn't. "Well actually it's the fact that I'm still in shock over the way that bastard could hurt you and just leave. "

Jeanette frowned. "I thought you were over it. That we'd discussed it."  
"We did, but, Netta, the way they hurt you—I mean, throwing a tool into some acid just because you're mad has got to be the asinine thing I've ever heard of. The bastard was cheating on you, but when you break up with him he still gets mad?" In frustration over not understanding the reasoning in what he considered the crudest action a man could take Alvin slammed his fists against the concrete bench. Next to him Jeanette sat as if petrified. She had never seen anyone so angry on her behalf. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry that it was Alvin Seville.

Quickly grabbing Alvin's hands so that he wouldn't do anymore damage to them Jeanette kissed the blood-soaked knuckles. "Alvin," she soothed, gently cupping his face, "Alvin. Alvin. You have such a temper." As she hugged and kissed Alvin Jeanette piled hope against hope that she would be able to soothe his anger.

Stilling Alvin grabbed her shoulders. Looking into her sunglasses as if all answers were hidden in them Alvin asked, "And you still forgave them?"

Jeanette shrugged, the fabric of her sweater stretching where Alvin still gripped it in a vice like hold. "I had to. Bitterness would have killed us." Wishing she could somehow convey what it was she meant Jeanette tried one more time, "Alvin, it was horrible. I'm going to be the last person to deny it, but if I hadn't let it go then that bitter depression would have killed me. So me and Brittany decided to let Eleanor and Henry go. We bought a gravestone, had in engraved it with her name and put it in Miss Miller's backyard. A symbol for the sister we had lost. To us she is truly gone and it was easier to move on. Does that make any sense?"

Understanding at last dawned on Alvin of just how far Jeanette had gone to let her sister's betrayal go. "Did you ever find out why she had done it?" Alvin couldn't help but ask.  
Jeanette sadly shook her head. "She wanted Henry and all of the glamour he promised. From what I last heard he is now the CEO of a successful perfume company. She got her wish."

Even though Jeanette's words held no hurt Alvin nonetheless winced. "I'm sorry."

Jeanette smiled. "It's alright Alvin. It was years ago."

"Still," Alvin felt that it he had big shoes to fill if he was going to show her that he really wouldn't ever hurt her.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts Jeanette pulled Alvin into an embrace which led into a passionate kiss. Full of promise it showed him just how far she had gone to forgive, and just how much further she wished to go with him. "Alvin, it's over," whispered Jeanette, "I buried them long ago. Can't we have a future?"

Not believing what it was he was hearing Alvin frowned at her. "Are you proposing?"

Jeanette was so happy she had gotten Alvin off the pleasantly depressing topic of Eleanor and Henry she would have agreed to anything. Well, anything but proposing to Alvin. "No, my dear, that's your job."

Alvin grinned, "Indeed it is Mrs. Seville."

Hearing those words Jeanette stilled. "Mrs. Seville?"

"Yeah, I'm, uh, testing them out. What do you think?" Not sure why exactly Alvin felt extremely nervous about Jeanette's reaction. The last thing he wanted was to scare away the woman he loved so much.

Tilting her head in an increasingly endearing way Jeanette pretended to think about it. After several beats of silence Alvin felt that he couldn't take it anymore. Pretending to pout he asked, "Am I not good enough?"

"Not exactly," Jeanette teased back, "Just, can you keep me satisfied?"

His eyebrows shooting up at that question Alvin smirked, "Can _I_ keep you satisfied?" Laughing at the preposterous question Alvin resolved to show his lady love just how satisfied he could keep her. "Seriously though, would you mind being Mrs. Seville?"

"I don't know. Are you asking?" Jeanette's tone was teasing but they both knew that teasing was the last thing Jeanette as at the moment.

"And if I was?" Alvin wanted to know.

Kissing Alvin softly, she replied with "Yes. Always yes."

"Even if I told you that if I ever see Henry I'm going to either punch him or have Simon buy his company out?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jeanette laughed, "Just don't get arrested."

"Even then?" Alvin had known she was perfect, but if Jeanette would stick with him through that then he would know that she was angel.

"I'm not perfect, no matter what you might want to think. But my answer is still the same. Yes. Yes. Yes." At each 'yes' Jeanette made her point by sealing it with a kiss. By the end of her answer Alvin felt that it was either do something about her answer or regret it forever.

"On that note then, I'm considering you Mrs. Seville from now on." Alvin's tone was teasing, just in case Jeanette had changed her mind half-way through.

"Alright, Mr. Seville," Jeanette teased, "But are you _sure_ you can keep me satisfied?"

"Damn straight I can," growled Alvin as he claimed her mouth. Picking Jeanette up he moved swiftly towards where his Eclipse was parked in the shadowed parking lot.

Having settled Jeanette in the car Alvin started the ignition. Halfway to his apartment he finally realized something that sent shivers of dread through his body. "You know, I just realized Brittany's going to want a huge wedding."

Jeanette laughed at his frightened tone, "Scared?"  
"Immensely," admitted Alvin.

"We'll have to do something about that won't we?" asked Jeanette. Alvin's arms around her as he walked her to his apartment were a dreadful distraction but one she was sure she could work into her advantage.

"Jeanette Seville, just what are you planning on doing?" Alvin pretended to be scandalized as Jeanette seductively closed the apartment door behind them.

"Let me show you, Alvin Seville."

That night was another one of those nights that Alvin and Jeanette would remember for the rest of their lives. It was that night that Alvin gave Jeanette the ruby and diamond ring he had ordered on the eve of their reunion. It was that night that marked new beginnings for both of the Miller's and Seville's as they embarked on the adventure of blissfully chaotic marriages. And most of all, it was that night that Alvin showed Jeanette just how much he treasured her love.


End file.
